NCIS:NYC
by mrs.JMakapo
Summary: We have NCIS and NCIS:LA, but we are yet to have an NCIS in the big apple. What happens when the Henderson twins, who are 16 take over, buy the SECNAV's orders. Even I don't want to know. First fanfic, read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

G. Callen: Sam sees the glass as half full. I see it as half empty. That's why we make a good team. (rapidly) Kensi, on the other hand, drinks right out of the bottle; Nate wonders why it has to be a glass; and Eric usually breaks the glass by putting his feet up on the table. Episode 14: LD50.

Descriptions: similar to Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. Link to picture on profiles.

Chapter 1

Four simple letters, NCIS, it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. This is the government agency my twin sister, Auden, and I work for.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Alicia Henderson, my sister Auden and I are 16, and the youngest members of NCIS in history. Wait. I just realized that the government is letting _**TWO**_ 16 year-old_** GIRLS**_,use guns. Haha, idiots.

There are currently 2 NCIS agencies, the main agency in Washington D.C. and the NCIS based in Los Angeles, where my sister and I used to live. A few days ago, my sister and I got a letter in the mail saying that our parents had died in an "accident", and that my dad was supposed to be director of the newest NCIS agency. The letter said, since my dad couldn't run it now, that my sister and I were in charge. Once again I say, idiots.

My sister and I are currently in a meeting with the Secretary of the Navy, the director of NCIS, and the director of NCIS: LA. I'm thinking I should zone back in now.

"You can't be serious!" There goes my twin sister Auden, who is quiet, most of the time, but, has a nasty whiplash when angered. I love her. "We were chosen to lead the new NCIS! You can't consider replacing us!" From where I could see, she was clenching her knuckles to a point where they were nearly white. Myself on the other hand, I was thinking of what would happen with Auden, a gun, and control of a government agency, not to mention when she's mad…….. not pretty.

"Alicia, you wouldn't happen to have advil in your purse, would you," Director Leon Vance and Hetty asked at the same time.

"I was just asking my self the same question."

"ENOUGH!" SECNAV screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Auden then screamed from his loud voice.

"Auden, you and your sister will run the newest NCIS agency and you will go to New York City to pick out the location. Am I understood?", he said.

"What do you mean," Vance asked. "Sir, you are going to let two teenagers run a government agency, by themselves?"

"No, Leon. I am going to let them run, hire, and be field agents at a government agency by themselves," SECNAV said.

"I personally think it's a good idea," Hetty said. "He is showing these young ladies that they can be trusted at such a young age."

For this entire conversation, Auden and I were communiating telepathically about whether or not we wanted to be put in a place of such responsibility. The answer we came up with...... la duh!

"What are you ladies going to do?" all three adults asked at the same time.

"We say....hell yes! New York City better watch out,the Henderson sisters are taking over!" Auden and I cheered at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sooooooo sorry we haven't updated in a while! Been super busy with our freshman year! F.y.i. this story is co-written by crazedreader96a.! Also, we have a lot of sugar with us right now. Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 2**_

Sitting on a bus is boring. Especially when you've been stuck on a bus from Washington D.C to New York City. It. Sucks. At. Life. My sister on the other hand was passed out in the seat next to me. Just then, the driver came up on the speaker.

"We have halfway to New York City," he said.

"Someone shoot me," I muttered.

"Gladly," my sister said, still asleep. I blinked in surprise at her outburst.

"Thanks Alicia," I said. By the way, I'm Auden. We just came from a meeting with the SECNAV, the director of NCIS, and the director of NCIS: LA. And in my bag, my brand new Sig. Idiots. The reason we were going to New York City. To find the base of operations for NCIS: NYC. And they're trusting _**TWO**_ sixteen year _**GIRLS**_ to run, hire, and be field agents at a government agency. Again I say, idiots. I rested my head on the seat, trying to ignore the insistent chatter of the people behind us. Curse us for picking the front seats. I shot my hand back and found another caught in my grasp. I turned my head to find a boy probably no older than 7 staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's in your bag?" he asked me.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," I told him. "Mind your own business." I turned away and let his hand go.

"Trouble Aud?" Alicia asked me.

"Just a noisy kid," I said. I closed my eyes and prayed for sleep to take me. Luckily I got my wish.

We were awoken by the bus jolting to a start.

"Huh?" I said, sitting upright and nearly reaching into my bag. Alicia's hand settling on my shoulder calmed my nerves.

"Relax," she said. "The bus just stopped."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, getting up and grabbing my bag. "Let's go, we have a lot of places to scope out as possible options. Let's start with the basement of the UN." We quickly grabbed a cab with our whistling skills and told the driver our destination. We got out of the cab and walked right in, flashing our badges as we went. Clearly we were important. After quickly conversing, we realized that this wasn't going to be our resting place.

"Well I guess we're not staying here."

"No shit Sherlock," Alicia said.

"Watch it Watson," I said. "Now come on. We have more places to go without much time." I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building.

"Where are we going next?" she asked.

"Let's a ferry," I said. "We can look at different locations from the water."

"Smart," she said. We grabbed another taxi and quickly piled into it, giving our directions. We got in line and barged through the crowd, showing our badges as we went. No objections were made.

"No guns on the boat," a worker told us. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Really?" Alicia asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said, but he sounded unsure.

"Wrong answer," I said. With that, we flashed him our badges and walked on the boat, death glaring him along the way.

"Idiot," we muttered, taking our seats. The boat lurched to life and we stared out the window, eyeing possible vantage points. While sitting on board I turned to my sister.

"Ellis Island is out of the question so I vote we go with the base of the Statue of Liberty."

"Good thinking. Oh and one more thing, Sam and Callen will be waiting for us when we get there." And then she plugged her ears.

"Oh HELL no!" she said. "No! No! No! You know I can't stand Sam!"

"Well I can't stand Callen," I said.

"Well get over your crush on Sam!"

"I'll get over mine when you get over yours."

"Shut up I don't like Callen."

"And the denial part of our conversation, check."

"Fine. I like him okay. Just don't tell him. I kill you!"

"Too much Achmed?"

"Hey. It's not bad."

"You have a point."

"Do you know Sam drives a blue Prius?"

"No he doesn't. He drives a GTO."

"Haha! You do like him! Only you would know that you stalker!"

"I never denied it."

"Screw you."

"I'll screw you right back."

Our conversation was getting stares, so we quickly shifted positions and went to the operator and told us what we needed to do. He gave us strange looks but complied none the less. We got off of the boat and looked around the island. The security guards walked over to us and told us this was a private area and yet again, we showed our badges. Idiots. Why don't they trust us? Well, we're sixteen year-olds with guns, so that's a bit hard to trust.

We walked around and went to the star, slipping through security and looked inside.

"This is it," I said, touching the wall.

"Yep," Alicia said. "This is it. The base of operations for NCIS:NYC." I pulled my cell phone out and called SECNAV.

"SECNAV, we found it," I said.

"Where?"

"The star of the Statue of Liberty. It's perfect. And we can stay on the island."

"Very good. Nice work." He hung up and I put my phone away. I felt myself getting picked up by a pair of familiar arms.

"Sam," I said through clenched teeth. "Let. Me. Go."

"Grumpy," he said, but put me down regardless. Alicia was in the same situation with Callen, and I couldn't help laugh at her facial expression. She did that same for me.

"This is the place?" Sam asked.

"Why do you think we're here?" Callen asked him.

"Very good Callen," I said.

"Shut up."

"Now that the reunion is over," Alicia said. "Let's look around." We quickly walked through the corridors, and I was taking silent notes, marking where to place everything, and which places to block off so we wouldn't get lost. This place was pretty big, and this was the only the star, let alone the rest of the structure. We had a lot of work to do, and only 4 months to do it.

Little did I know, that so much romance and action were coming our way.


End file.
